Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Ausgabe 250
Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Ausgabe 250 ist die 250. Ausgabe der Sonic the Hedgehog-Comics und der neunte Teil des Crossovers Worlds Collide. Handlung Spoilers Celebrate 250 issues of the longest-running video game based comic series, Sonic the Hedgehog, with 'When Worlds Collide' Part Nine of Twelve! The final act of the crossover mega-event starts here as Sonic and Mega Man stand united against the Wily Egg - and backing them up are all their heroic friends. Standing against them are the Robot Masters-all of them! Let the battle begin! At a whopping 48 pages, this double-sized issue features a special, digitally remastered re-presentation of the first Sonic the Hedgehog issue! Also featuring a stunning new wrap-around cover by Patrick 'SPAZ' Spaziante. Plus, choose your favorite hero with the 'Team Sonic' and 'Team Mega Man' CHIBI variant covers! Continued in this month's Mega Man #27! All-Out-War! Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Miles "Tails" Prower, Rush, Knuckles the Echidna, Proto Man, die Chaotix, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog und Omega sind zusammen am Wily Egg angekommen und werden von einer Vielzahl von Robot Master angegriffen. Beim Kampf gelingt es Sonic Quick Man zu besiegen, während jeder Mobianer einen Gegner für sich besitzt, dessen Stärke ebenfalls auf seinem Fachgebiet liegt. An Board des Wily Eggs wollen Dr. Wily und Dr. Eggman den gefangenen Dr. Light zur Rede stellen, welcher jedoch beabsichtigt, die beiden Genies davon zu überzeugen, dass man die Vergangenheit durch die Genesiswelle nicht ausradieren könne und dass beide Genies in der Vergangenheit die Dinge wie Ra Moon oder Chaos nicht unter Kontrolle hätten bringen können. Er bezweifelt, dass sie die Verbindung der beiden Welten aufrecht erhalten können. Währenddessen wird auf dem Schlachtfeld Rouge Woman von Mega Man derobotisiert, woraufhin er die Black Wave als Waffe bekommt. Im Wily Egg beobachten Dr. Wily und Dr. Eggman das Geschehene, als Dr. Eggman zusammen mit Metal Sonic die Kommandozentrale verlässt und zu Dr. Light zurückkehrt, der versucht mittels eines beschädigten Badnik Kontakt zu Mega Man aufzunehmen. Dr. Eggman ertappt ihn dabei und erkennt, dass Dr. Light die vielen Informationen über die Genesiswelle von Rouge the Bat weiß, die in das Wily Egg eingedrungen war. Damit Dr. Light nicht noch weiter in Dr. Eggmans Masterplan einschreiten und ihm Steine in den Weg legen kann, seine Welt und seine Vergangenheit neu zu strukturieren, beschließt er Dr. Light durch die untere Luke nach draußen zu werfen. Sonic, Mega Man, Tails und Rush wollen derweil aus dem Kampf fliehen, um Mega Mans Schöpfer zu retten, und erkennen, dass sich dieser schon im freien Fall befindet. Charaktere thumb|280px|Off Panel *Mega Man **Rush **Proto Man **Dr. Light *Mobianer **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Amy Rose **Knuckles the Echidna **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge Woman (Rouge the Bat) **E-123 Omega **''The Chaotix'' ***Vector the Crocodile ***Charmy Bee ***Espio the Chameleon **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat Gegner *Dr. Eggman **Orbot & Cubot **Metal Sonic *Dr. Wily **Bass & Treble *Robot Masters **Aqua Man **Blade Man **Blizzard Man **Bright Man **Burner Man **Burst Man **Centaur Man **Charge Man **Chill Man **Clown Man **Cold Man **Commando Man **Concrete Man **Crash Man **Crystal Man **Drill Man **Dive Man **Cloud Man **Dust Man **Dynamo Man **Flame Man **Frost Man **Galaxy Man **Gemini Man **Grenade Man **Ground Man **Gyro Man **Heat Man **Hornet Man **Jewel Man **Junk Man **Knight Man **Magic Man **Magma Man **Metal Man **Napalm Man **Needle Man **Nitro Man **Pharoah Man **Pirate Man **Plant Man **Plug Man **Pump Man **Ring Man **Search Man **Skull Man **Slash Man **Shade Man **Solar Man **Spark Man **Splash Woman **Spring Man **Star Man **Stone Man **Strike Man **Sword Man **Toad Man **Top Man **Tornado Man **Turbo Man **Wave Man **Wind Man **Yamato Man Trivia *Der -Stil auf dem Mega Man Variant Cover ähnelt sehr stark dem aus Mega Man Powered Up. *Auf dem Sonic Variant Cover spielt Shadow the Hedgehog auf einer Sega Game Gear-Konsole. *Auf Seite 7 verwettet Dr. Wily mehrere Zenny darauf, dass sein Mettaur Dr. Light mehr anhaben könne, während Dr. Eggman mehrere Ringe darauf setzt. Zenny ist die Währungseinheit aus den Mega Man Spielen, während die Ringe die Einheit im Sonic Universum ist. *Als Dr. Light Dr. Eggman mit gescheiterten Projekten konfrontiert, sind dies Verweise auf: **Das Chaos aus Sonic Adventure **Die ARK aus Sonic Adventure 2 **''Emerl'' aus Sonic Battle **Den Time Eater aus Sonic Generations *Des Weiteren meint auch Dr. Light, dass Dr. Wily an einigen Plänen gescheitert sei: **Ra Moon (Super Adventure Rockman) **Gamma (Mega Man 3) **King (Mega Man & Bass) **Die Stardroids (Mega Man V) **Roboenza (Mega Man 10) **Bass (Mega Man 7) *Auf Seite 12 macht Flash Man eine Anmerkung auf Silver the Hedgehogs Igelstacheln, die der Roboter als Haar ansieht. Auch bei Mega Mans Haaren in Ausgabe 11 hatte sich Flash Man schon beschwert, von Dr. Wily keine bekommen zu haben. *Der Spruch von Quick Man'' "I hate that Hedgehog"'' ist eines der Bekanntesten Zitate, das seit den Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog auftaucht. *Auf Seite 18 wundert sich Sonic, warum er die Ringe von Ring man nicht aufnehmen kann. In den Spielen werden diese zur Erhaltung von Sonics Leben benutzt. *Als Metal Sonic Dr. Light aus dem Wily Egg wirft äußert Dr.Eggman, dass ihm diese Szene bekannt vorkommt. Es ist ein Verweis auf Sonic the Hedgehog Ausgabe 231, als Mecha Sally Sonic the Hedgehog aus dem ''Death Egg Mark II '' wirft. Leseprobe StH250Page1.jpg|Seite 1 sth250-23.jpg|Seite 2 StH250Page3.jpg|Seite 3 StH250Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250 Kategorie:Worlds Collide